Insanity Calls 911
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Duck, and his friends have no clue what's going on. But it seems like some mysterious want Duck for some reason but why? Sequel to 'Blame Me Why Don't Ya' Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1:Not Feeling Well?

**Insanity Calls 911**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Not Feeling Well?**

**"Hey Duck heads up!" yelled Ace as the monster was fixin to put the bite on Danger Duck. Duck heard Ace's warning and quacked away from the monster.**

**"Whoa that was to close" said Duck, reappearing somewhere else "where's Tech anyway?"**

**From the comminucator Tech replied "On my way, just stall that creature a little longer,"**

**"You got it Tech" said Ace "Lexi, give this bozo a brain blast,"**

**Lexi did as commanded and the creature was knocked off his feet heading right towards Slam. Slam spun into a twister and blew the creature Duck's way.**

**"Aqua Dense!" yelled Danger shooting an energy ray made of fire and water right at the monster, blasting it into what Duck thought the next century. The attack hit home and the creature fled, but Duck suddenly felt sick.**

**Tech had finally arrived and trapped the monster in his newest machine, while the rest of the team went to congraulate Duck, but they stopped short at the sight before them. Danger Duck didn't look to good, he was just standing there, his eyes staring at the ground blankly. Next thing anyone knew, Duck passed out.**

**Later when Duck opened his eyes he found himself back at headquaters with his teammates gathered around him with concern written on their faces. Ace spoke first.**

**"Glad to see your alright Doc, but what happened to you out there?"**

**"What...where?" said Duck feeling a little dizzy.**

**"Mabye we should let him get some rest," Tech sugguested.**

**The others nodded and followed Tech out of the room. Once they were out Tech spoke up.**

**"I think that Aqua Dense power of his could be what's weakening him. I'll have to analyze it just to be sure,"**

**"He sure has used it a lot lately," added Lexi.**

**"Well he did use it a lot to save us from Adolpho, and the monster we just fought" said Rev, trying to speak in the lowest speed possible "what could possibly cause him to black out?"**

**Ace's face was one of worry, his mind had turned back to the incident with Black Lightning. Duck had almost got killed that day, but somehow he managed to survive, not even Tech knew how. But Ace wasn't wanting to see Duck get hurt like that agian. Nothing could have been more frightening to Ace then to lose a member of the team.**

**Lexi noticed the worry on Ace's face and placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, saying " Hey chill, Duck's going to be okay,"**

**"I hope your right Lex" said Ace " I hope your right,"**

**Back in the room where Danger Duck is Duck seems to be twisting and turning like crazy. You could almost hear his teeth chattering, almost like he had the bad chase of the shivers. Suddenly Danger's eyes opened wide making the dark room glow a firey orange. Rev walked in carrying some stuff Tech had wanted to use for testing Duck's pulse later, but seeing Duck awake he smiled.**

**"Glad to see your awake-why are your eyes glowing orange-Tech wants to see ya la...," Rev didn't get to finish past that phrase as Duck suddenly fired up his Aqua Dense attack and pinned Rev to the wall, landing the roadrunner unconious.**

* * *

**Danger Duck laughed and teleported out of the room, leaving the unconious Rev behind.**

**A few minutes later Tech walked into Danger Duck's room thinking Rev had finished setting up the equitment for a few tests he was planning to run, only to walk in finding an unconious Rev on the floor.**

**"Rev! " said Tech in concern for his friend "what happened?"**

**The roadrunner slowly faded bak into conious, but before Tech could breathe a sigh of relief, Rev got up and started shooting out words so fast they were blurred together. Tech tried to calm Rev down and then he noticed that Duck wasn't in the room.**

**"Where's Duck?" asked Tech.**

**"He Attacked Me!" said Rev in a very angry tone.**

**Tech shook his head not wanting to believe it, but it would probally explian why Duck wasn't here. In his weakened state, could it have made Danger a little isane? He was already isane to begin with, going beyond that level seemed impossible. So with Rev still chittering angrily Tech led him out of the room and they went to find Ace and the others.**

* * *

**Meanwhile on the streets of Acmetropolis we see Danger Duck strolling through alley after alley, little knowing that someone is watching his every move.**

**"We got the duck in sight my Queen" said a voice speaking over a phone " he shall soon be yours,"**

**"Excellent" said the Queen over the phone " everything is prepared on my side, just make sure you don't fail me,"**

**"Oh I won't," said the voice.**

**"You'd better not" said the Queen "I have waited a long time for this moment and he will be mine, whether he's a superhero or not,"**


	2. Chapter 2:Rock On Danger Duck!

**Ch.2: Rock On Danger Duck!**

**Danger Duck roamed around the city for awhile until he came upon some sort of karoke deal happening downtown. After listening to some of the singer's Danger himself walked up to the stage. Signalling the DJ to give him a beat. The DJ complied and started to play, people in the auidence cheered and Danger began to sing. His song went something like this:**

_"I'm Danger Duck! I can't be beat. _

_I'm one of the members of the Loonatic's Unleashed, yeah"_

**The music grew a little bit faster and Danger Duck continued, the screams of the crowd cheering him on.**

_"I have tons of powers, like teleportation,_

_Known as 'quacking' in every nation"_

**Danger demonstrated by teleporting as he sang earning tons of cheers from the crowd.**

_"My power eggs are formed with the elements,_

_Fire them underwater, you get Aqua Dense!"_

**The cheers enouraged Duck to continue, so he did.**

_"I'm the coolest hero of them all,_

_so watch as I put my powers on display for ya'll,"_

**And that's exactly what he did. He formed four power eggs each contianing a different element, lightning, fire, water, and mud. Then he shot out his Aqua Dense power making the power eggs fly up high. The eggs burst into different colors and it was just like watching fireworks.**

_"My powers can be anything you chose,_

_whether fire, wind, water, or even the mud on your shoes"_

**At this time, back at headquaters Lexi just happened to be watching the T.V. and when see flipped to a certian channel she saw that Danger Duck was singing and imedately called in rest of the team. Rev glared at seeing Duck, but was wondering why Duck was singing anyway.**

_"Now a superhero's nothing without his team,_

_you got Ace Bunny and Lexi, Slam, and Rev Runner, Tech is a real show stunner"_

_"Ace is the leader of the gang, even though our opinions aren't the same,_

_with karate moves and laser blasts, he sends villians running home way, way fast._

_He also has a sword if you didn't know, nothing on earth could avoid his blow"_

**Ace was kind of shocked and touched that Danger had mentioned him in his song at all, and about his little introduction in it. "I can't believe it, did he just compliment me?" he thought.**

_"Then there's Lexi she's the only girl on the team,_

_but her powers show her differently._

_She's probally hearing me sing this now,_

_with her super hearing, it's just wow._

_She can also blast people using her brain,_

_and believe me it drives villians insane,"_

**It was Lexi's turn to be shocked, she never knew Duck really cared, mabye they should listen to him more and tease him less.**

_"Slam can basically just turn into a tornado,_

_it's better than having him eat your tomatoes,(whispered: or anything else for that matter)_

**That made the auidence laugh, and the Loonatic's who were still watching the program giggle a bit. Rev and Tech were waiting for what Duck was going to say next, they hadn't been mentioned yet.**

_"Rev is a pretty fast runner, he'll race off at the sound of a gunner,_

_He talks real fast which is not real clear, and can fly in a second from there to here._

_He keeps track of us using his natural GPS, not so easy to explian I guess"_

_"Then there's Tech, the brainac of the group,_

_super smart and magnestism alley oop!_

_He can heal himself from taking damage,_

_by the rate he gets hurt, that's an advantage,"_

_"I guess with that I'll end my song,_

_You've been great folks, well so long."_

**With that Danger Duck disappeared from stage, leaving a cheering crowd behind. He reappeared in a alley some ways away to only find a gun pointed in his face. Before Duck could even react the gun fired and everything went black.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistaken Identity

**Ch.3: Mistaken Idenity**

**Later, when Duck opened his eyes he found himself seeing red, and thought that he really must be sick. He rolled his eyes upward to see a regular night time sky floating above his head. Well at least the sky was still it's original color. Slowly Danger got up and started to look around, seeing nothing but a red wasteland.**

**"Where am I?" he thought and started walking.**

_"This is to strange, where the heck am I? Where's Ace and the others? Where's Acmetropolis!"_

**Ahead Duck could see a gaintic building, it looked more like a palace, but whatever, he just wanted to get back home. Gates were standing in his way of entry, no problem there, and he just teleported to the other side, only to find out he had made a big mistake. Guards now surrounded him, wondering how on earth did he get in. Duck wasn't willing to stick around so thier guns could do the talking and quacked himself out of reach of the guards. With no other choice he ran inside the palace.**

**"I could sure use the others help right about now" said Duck "Ace where are you!"**

**Duck tapped on his communicator and started calling for Ace, but recieved a whole mess of static instead, the sound was deafening. Duck shut off the communicator, clearly it wouldn't work wherever he was now, and the guards hadn't followed him in.**

**Duck started walking down the long hallway until he approached a very wide set of doors that stood at least two stories high. Duck pushed hard on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.**

**"Locked" said Duck " typical, guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way," And with that Duck teleported to the other side of those doors and found himself in a throne room.**

**Duck whistled at it's constructionship.**

**"Must pay carpenters a fortune to build this place," he said.**

**"Actaully Duck" said a voice "it's the other way around,"**

**Duck turned his head to see a completely black woman, with long white hair, and no mouth and no nose. It was a mystery of how she was able to talk or breath.**

**"I" she said "am the Queen of Mars, and I have waited a long time for your return Duck Dodgers,"**

**"What?" said Duck almost istantly "you got me confused with someone else, my name's Danger Duck, not Duck Dodgers,"**

**"You changed your name?" said the Queen, sounding more loving than Danger could have hoped.**

**"I'm not Duck Dodger's and I can prove it!" said Duck, shooting the same spectacal he did for the people he entertained while singing. The Queen nodded, but her eyes showed disappiontment and she began to cry, leaving Danger Duck baffled. One of the guards rushed in to see why his Queen was crying and looked acussily at Duck.**

**"This can't be good" thought Duck "what could possibly be the punishment for making a Queen cry?"**

**He soon found out when a dragon was brought in, breathing sheets of hot, white flame. Duck choked when he saw the dragon, and whispered what his great-great ancestor would say whenever he was in danger.**

**"Mother..."**

* * *

**Back in Amcetropolis, Ace and the others were trying to shake the fact of what happened just a few minutes ago.**

**"Wow" said Ace "I can't believe Duck actaully sang about us, he mentioned the whole team in that song,"**

**"I was kind of surprised myself," said Tech.**

**Even Rev seemed to cool down, even though Duck had attacked him earlier, he was still stunned at the little show Duck had put on tonight. Slam had grumbled something, but none of the others could understand it.**

**"When Duck comes home, I'm going to give that bird a hug, whether he wants it or not," said Ace, shocking the whole team, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. They were probally all wanting to do the same thing.**

**Unfortunely, niether of them got the chance, because Duck never came home that night, and in the morning Duck still wasn't there. ace was starting to get worried, something must have happened to Duck after he sang, and Ace was gonna find out why.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Turn For The Worse

**Ch.4: A Turn For The Worse**

**The Loonatics set out in the jet and started heading to where Danger had been seen last. Which was techinocally the karoke place where he sang his song, before disappearing. The jet landed and the Loonatics got out, only to be greeted by a mob of people who had seen Duck perform last night. It took a second for them to get out of crowd, but they were greeted by yet another one.**

**"Man" said Ace "Duck sure made us famous,"**

**"And were already famous from the start" said Lexi "this is just to much,"**

**Slam grumbled in agreeement, and a whisper was heard. All the Loonatics turned their heads to see an old man motioning for them to come down the alley. Rather than face the crowd, the Loonatics nodded and followed the old man.**

**"I saw your friend's performance last night" he said, once he thought they were away from the mob "it was a good song, almost dissapionted when it ended,"**

**"You were here" said Ace "did you where Duck went?"**

**"He teleported off stage" said the man " and I saw him reappear in this very same alley. I walked over near that alley, and then heard a blast of a gun. I quickly ran to see what happened, I was amazed at what I saw...,"**

**"What did you see?" said Tech urging the man to go on.**

**"What I saw was your friend being kidnapped!" said the man, shocking the Loonatics "some type of aliens stuffed him on board of this red ship and blasted off into space. And there's only one place other than earth that's possible to support life,"**

**Tech nodded, knowing where the man was going with that statement.**

**"I'll get the ship ready" he said "we're heading to Mars,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile Duck was facing a thousands tons of burning white flame to last him a life-time. It didn't seem like this dragon was going to rest anytime soon. Power egg after power egg had been thrown, and the dragon wasn't giving an inch. Everytime it seemed like the fire was getting closer and closer, that Duck's teleportation power wasn't enough to get him away from the dragon's flame.**

**"This is getting ridiculous" said Duck "I got to think of something fast,"**

**Duck shot out his Aqua Dense power as the dragon once agian breathed fire. It was enough to send the dragon back into the wall. Seeing a fallen foe Danger didn't notice how angry he felt, his eyes were glowing red to prove it.**

**Just like Rev, the dragon had fallen at Danger Duck's hands. Duck laughed wickedly at his victory, then looked to see the Queen and the commander looking at him in disbelief.**

**"Now do you believe me Queenie?" said Duck " I'm not the one you think I am, I'm much to powerful!"**

**"Guards!" yelled the commander "restrain him!"**

**Thousands of guards entered, surrounding Duck on all sides. Duck simply smiled, and blasted every single guard out of his way in one blast.**

**"Who's next?" challenged Duck, only to feel a sharp pain in the neck.**

**He turns to look at who had hit him, and then blacks out. The martians pick up Duck and throw him into jail. The Queen looked sadly at Duck.**

**"He may not be Dodgers" she said "but by the way he controls his powers, he may need our help,"**

**"Shall I keep an eye on him my Queen?" asked the commander.**

**The Queen nodded and said "When he awakens commander, be sure to alert me,"**

**"As you wish," said the commander when the Queen left, then turned to Duck who was starting to struggle in his sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Dreams for Danger

**Ch.5: Dark Dreams for Danger**

_**"Running, just keep running!" **_

_**Danger ran like he never had before, something was after him, he didn't know what but he didn't want to find out either. He was back in Acmetropolis for some reason, because he regonized each store he had just ran past before turning into an alley. **_

_**Danger felt a wave of relief thinking he had finally evaded his pursuer, but he was wrong when he saw what was up ahead. The alley had dead ended right in front of his route of escape. A weird hissing sound was heard along with the beating of wings somewhere behind Danger.**_

_**"You killed her...you killed my daughter..." said a dark voice "now I shall kill you...,"**_

_**For some reason Danger Duck recognized the voice that had just spoken to him. He couldn't place where he heard it before though, but by the sound of it, the owner of that voice disliked him a lot.**_

_**Danger turned around, and was suddenly blasted with some kind of dark energy, he screamed in pain for help.**_

****

* * *

****

**(Mar's Prision, 12 A.M., Earth Time)**

**The commander who had been set to watch Duck, was taking a nap of his own when Danger Duck's screams from his dreamworld made it outside and woke him up. The commander imedately faced his prisioner, seeing Duck struggle more and more, and worst of all his eyes had begun to flash red once agian. This called for Mar's ultimate weapon, water.**

**The commander splashed a whole bucket of water on Danger Duck, making the Duck wake up in surprise. Noticing the commander, Duck said...**

**"What was that for? Where am I anyway?"**

**"Your on Mars, I am Martin, the Queen's loyal commander" replied the martian " you were having some kind of nightmare, so I snapped you out of it,"**

**"Mars?" said Duck in surprise "what am I doing on Mars?"**

**"The Queen thought you were someone by the name of Duck Dodgers" said Martin " but there's no way you're him,"**

**"Well no duh" said Duck "for all I know the guy's dead already, I'm just a descendant of his,"**

**"I could tell by the name" said Martin "anywho, the reason you're locked up is because you had attacked us using those powers of yours. Also your eyes seem to be glowing red each time you attack, is that normal?"**

**"Red?" said Duck "usually when I attack my eyes turn orange, not red,"**

**"That's all I need to know" said the commander "I'll come back with some food later, and mabye I can convince the Queen whether or not it safe for you to go back home with your powers out of control like that,"**

**Leaving at that, Martin walked off leaving Duck behind.**

**Duck slumped down looking at his hands, thinking "What on earth is wrong with me?"**

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

_**"It is a sweet child" said a woman "what shall we name him,"**_

_**"I kind of like the name Drake" said a man sitting right beside the woman "after today's fight I may never want to see another dragon again,"**_

_**The women laughed and said "Drake Duck, what a sweet name for our own perfect little boy,"**_

_**-Years Later, when Drake was older-**_

_**Drake Duck was playing near a creepy, old woman's house. She was sort of a predicter of the future, and if you got her mad enough she was said to put a curse on you. She did not look happy when she saw Duck. In fact angry couldn't even discribe her attitude at that particular moment.**_

_**"Young Demon" she snapped "get out of here, before you bring disaster to us all! You may act sweet now, but there lies a dark future ahead for you,"**_

_**(End FlashBack) **_


	6. Chapter 6: Prisoner of a Dark Rage

_**Ch.6: Prisoner of a Dark Rage**_

* * *

**"Tech!" yelled Ace " how far are we from our destination?"**

**"About 30 minutes, and counting chief " Tech replied " we should be entering Mar's atmosphere in no time,"**

**Ace nodded and turned back forward thinking "Hang on Duck, we're coming for ya,"**

**

* * *

**

**(Somewhere else in space, fixin' to enter Mar's atmosphere)**

**"So, he's down there huh?" said a voice which belonged to a big, black and white cat "this will be easier than I thought,"**

**Just then a voice came over the intercom, it said...**

**"Have you located the Duck?"**

**"Yes Sir" said the cat " I won't let you down,"**

**"Make sure you don't Sylth Vester" said the voice "or else there could be dire consquences,"**

**With that the voice cut off, and Sylth Vester landed his ship on Mars. "Okay" he said "now where can they be hiding that Duck?"**

**Sylth Vester approached one of the palace's walls and climbed it with ease, but what he saw on the other side surprised him. Guards were on the other side, just like he expected, but all these guards, he could tell, had been recently injured.**

**"This is way easier then I thought it would be" he said, and started sprinting towards the palace doors " I wonder who put these guys in the hospital in the first place,"**

**Saving that thought for later, he entered the palace, and was just about to pass the throne room when he heard voices coming through the door. So he stopped to listen, and saw the Queen of Mars having a chit-chat with her commander.**

**"What news have you brought me?" asked the Queen.**

**"My Queen" replied Martin " the Duck has awakened, but I fear his powers are way beyond his control...,"**

**In Sylth Vester's mind as he was listening "So that Duck is what put those guards up to dry," Then he turned his ears back to the conversation.**

**"...I also recieved a message from one of are scout ships, saying that another ship is fixin' to enter our atmosphere" Martin continued " the people on board call themselves the Loonatics, and they want thier Duck back. Should I permit them entry?"**

**After a bit of thinking, the Queen nodded and said "They may have their Duck back, but until he get's control of whatever demon that may be inside him, I will not allow him to go back to Earth,"**

**Martin bowed and left his Queen's chamber, ending the conversation. Meanwhile, outside the throne room, Sylth Vester imedately headed to where he thought the prisoner cells would be. And he no choice but to hurry and get Duck before the Loonatics arrived.**

**He turned out to be right on the first guess, and imedately approached Duck's cell. When Duck saw him, he was shocked.**

**"What do you want?" said Duck.**

**"You," said Sylth Vester and grabbed at Duck.**

**In panic, Duck teleported out of his cell, and reappeared as far away from Sylth Vester as possible. Sylth Vester, having seen Duck in action before, was prepared for something like this. Without warning the big cat struck his hands together and the whole room was covered in a strange blue light.**

**Duck barely had time to register what was going on, when he suddenly saw that his body was disappearing. In seconds, Duck was nowhere to be seen. Smiling, Sylth Vester ran out of the palce, jumped back in his ship and took off looking at his prisoner.**

**Duck was writhing at his chains trying to teleport, but all effort proved useless, and he started to feel weaker by the second. Sylth Vester looked back at Mars, to see the Loonatic's ship just heading into Mar's atmosphere. Sylth Vester's smile grew even wider, and he looked back at Duck.**

**Duck's eyes were starting to glow red with fury, and his hands were lit up with fire as Sylth Vester said " Let's have a little fun before we leave,"**

**The cat turned to the controls and pressed a button shouting "Cat Claw Missles, Fire!!!"**

**Four missles headed towards Mars at blinding speed, and in seconds the whole planet lit up in a mass of color and light. Sylth Vester laughed, and flew away, knowing his mission here had been acomplished.**


	7. Chapter 7: Red Eyes Shed More Blood

**Ch.7: Red Eyes Shed More Blood**

**The Loonatics were fixin' to land on Mars when Rev's voice shot out "FOUR MISSLES INCOMING!!!"**

**Ace looked out one of the windows to see that Rev was right, four claw shaped missles were heading straight towards them.**

**"Tech activate the shield," called Ace, and Tech did just that. A purple force feild suddenly surrounded the ship and deflected two of the missles before they could do damage. But, the other two missles were heading straight towards Mars.**

**"We got to stop those things before anyone gets hurt" said Ace " Lex, put your brain blast helmet on!"**

**Lexi did as she was told and got it on, aiming her thoughts to one of the missles she shot a ray of pink energy and brain blasted it. Ace, in turn, had got his laser specs on, and lauched his laser vision at the other missle, destroying it instantly.**

**The Martians gathered around the Loonatics ship as soon as landed thanking them for the rescue. The Queen then stepped forward.**

**"I am the Queen of Mars" she told the Loonatics "thank you for saving our planet,"**

**"Was no problem your Highness" said Ace "say, wouldn't happen to have our friend would ya?"**

**"You mean the duck?" said the Queen " he attacked our people and lies in the dungeon as we speak. I sorry I stole him, but I thought he was someone I knew,"**

**Lexi spoke up " Hold on a second here, did you just say Duck attacked you?"**

**The Queen nodded, and Martin explianed about Danger Duck's fight with the dragon and how his eyes turned red when he blasted several of the guards. The Loonatics couldn't believe thier ears, just what was wrong with Duck? Before anyone could say another word one of the guards, waving his arms frantically ran towards them.**

**"THE DUCK IS GONE!!! THE DUCK IS GONE!!!"**

**Everyone stood aghast at the guard's statement, wondering if it were true. Meanwhile Tech had been looking at one of the fragments from the missle that Ace and Lexi shot down. The fragment was completely black, but that wasn't what was odd about it, it was shaped like a claw.**

**"It looks like someone got here before we did," said Tech.**

**"Whatcha talking about?" said Ace.**

**"The fragment from one of the missles we shot down is similar to the technolgy used by an arch foe of ours" explianed Tech " Slyth Vester,"**

**"Then he's got Duck," said Lexi.**

**"Which means we'll just have to get him back" said Ace " Loonatics, let's go!"**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Danger Duck's Mind)**

**"Uh, where am I?"**

**Danger Duck's eyes surveyed his surroundings, he was in a lab of some kind, sharp instruments lined every wall. Sylth Vester was standing right in front of him, carrying a scowl on his face.**

**"Well look who finally decided to wake up" he said "those drain chains sure do the job. Blitz sure needs to sell me more of these,"**

**The name "Blitz" struck Danger Duck instantly, was Black Lightning still alive? No that couldn't be, Duck had gotten rid of her personally when she thought he was dead. No, it had to the voice from that dream that said "You have killed my daughter...now I shall kill you,"**

**"Blitz Krieg," Duck hissed to himself, he disliked this Blitz more than he did Black Lightning. Why? I'll let you figure that out.**

**In a second Blitz Krieg entered, he looked even more darker than ever. He was completely made of lightning, except the bolts were pure black, and he wings made of black lightning as well. This is one villian to make sure you stay away from.**

**Blitz turned his red eyes towards Sylth Vester and said "Prepare him for the extraction, I want him to see him suffer,"**

**Sylth Vester nodded and dragged Duck off with an evil smile curling around his lips.**


	8. Chapter 8: Race Againist Time

**Ch.8: Race Againist Time**

**"Slam" yelled Ace " put more power to the thrusters, it's full speed to where we're going,"**

**Slam grumbled and did as Ace said, making the craft go faster. Tech slapped his head, remembering something he forgot to tell Ace.**

**"Hey Ace" said Tech "remember the tests I did on Duck when he blacked out?..."**

**Ace nodded so Tech continued nervously "Well there were some pretty shocking results at the end..."**

**Ace directed all his attention towards Tech now, the words 'pretty shocking' did not bold well in the coyote's vocaburaly, and usaully meant there was something bad going to happen.**

**"What do you mean by 'pretty shocking'?" said Ace.**

**"Remember Black Lightning?" said Tech noticing that he was attracting more attention from his teammates " well it turns out when she passed through Duck in order to kill him she left something behind,"**

**"What?" asked Lexi.**

**"Yeah Tech, what did she leave behind?" asked Rev.**

**"An egg" said Tech " but not just any egg. The gives off a negative charge strong enough to make a person go mad, which explians the attack Duck made on Mars. When the egg hatches inside his body a blast of negative energy is released and makes the host go crazy. If this egg hatches inside Duck's body I don't think he'll make it,"**

**This only gave more reason to fly as fast as possible and rescue Duck before he got hurt.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Duck was strapped to a cold, metal teble. Because of the drain chains, his power to teleport seemed canceled. Sylth Vester left the room laughing at Duck's discomfort.**

**"Well if I can't teleport" said Duck " the least I can do is try to get my hand free,"**

**After a few minutes of struggling his managed to slip through it's bind. To his luck the com link had been turned on during his struggle.**

**"Duck to Ace! Come In Ace!"**

**"Duck was relieved when he heard Ace's voice reply " What's up Duck?"**

**"This no time for jokes" said Duck "I'm being held prisoner by Sylth Vester and an old friend of mine named Blitz Krieg, he's Black Lightning's father!"**

**"Whoa!" said Ace "you're just in all kinds of trouble out there aren't ya?"**

**"And if you don't get here soon, I don't think I'll make it," said Duck.**

**"Where are you anyway?" asked Ace, and just to Duck's luck the batteries to the communicator decided to fade out and his voice sounded broken over the line.**

**"A lab...Blitz Krieg...extraction...help...," and the com link died.**

* * *

**Ace was trying frantically get to hold of Duck, but there was nothing but static. "Duck! Can you hear me? Duck!"**

**All effort proved useless, and Ace was ready to explode " Of course you know, that this means war!"**

* * *

**Back in Danger Duck's case, things didn't look to good. A spinning saw was slowly lowering towards him. Blitz Kreig smiled evily from a window up above. Danger Duck shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for what could be his last few seconds to live.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: A Dark Star Is Born

**Ch.9: A Dark Star Is Born**

**Just seconds before the saw could slice apart Danger Duck, the Loonatics at that percise moment decide to make thier entrance. Blitz Krieg turned around, glaring at the Loonatics. Rev sped off from the others to help Duck, while Ace and the gang faced off againist Blitz.**

**Duck breathes a sigh of relief as Rev disables the saw and frees him from his bonds. To his luck, Sylth Vester barges in to help Blitz Krieg, when he sees Duck is free, and that Loonatics were there he knew this wasn't going to be easy.**

**"Don't just stand there!" cried Blitz " just get that Duck!"**

**Sylth Vester grabbed for Duck, but by this time, the effect of the drain chains had worn off and Duck teleported out the way. Rev sped in and delt Sylth Vester with a volley of blows, landing the cat on his back.**

**Back with Ace and the others, Blitz Krieg is proving to be one tough opponent to beat. Blitz had already fired about a million lightning bolts thier way and chances for victory were looking slim. Rev was fixin' to speed over there and help, but he saw Duck clutching to his stomach tight.**

**"Are you sick?" asked Rev.**

**"It feels like it" said Duck " it's like I'm being burned from the inside out,"**

**Rev's eyes welled in fear as he remembered what Tech said about Black Lightning's little "gift", if the egg hatched inside Duck now who knows what would happen.**

**"I got to stop this before it starts," he thought, but just as he going to grab Duck, Duck yelled and a red light had surrounded him drawing everyone's attention.**

**Danger Duck's eyes landed on the Loonatics, they were glowing red! Blitz Krieg faced Danger without a second thought and fired out a birade of lightning bolts, but to his surprise Danger seem to be affected by it. Instead, the glowing Duck stepped forward and blasted Blitz straight in the chest.**

**Even though Blitz was made of lightning, he crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes. As the final indignity, Duck killed him, surprising all the Loonatics and Sylth Vester who had just regained conious. Without even looking his way, Duck blasted Sylth Vester too, and the cat warrior also died. His nine lives were up.**

**The Loonatics stared at Danger Duck, not believing what they had just seen, Duck had just killed two people! Danger's eyes were glowing red as he stared at his former teammates.**

**"Who's laughing now?" said Duck, and teleported away in a flash of red.**

**When Duck reappeared, he was back in Acmetropolis, ready to destroy. Tech on the other hand was surprised that Duck had completely disappeared.**

**"He shouldn't be able to teleport that far" said Tech when a sudden realzation struck him "unless the egg gave him a new power! He can probally just think of a place and be sent there instantly!"**

**"Great" said Ace " but how do we find out where he is?"**

**"Where else do villians usually go?" said Lexi sarcastically.**

**The others looked at her and nodded, knowing just the place she was thinking of, Acmetropolis**.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Showdown

**Ch.10: The Final Showdown**

**"How are supposed to get to Acmetropolis when it's a billion miles away?" said Ace.**

**The Loonatics were all aboard their ship to go after Duck. Tech answered Ace's question.**

**"With this" he said pointing to a new gadget " I building it for a while and been waiting to give this baby a test run,"**

**"So what is it?" said Lexi, looking the thing over.**

**"It's an instant transporter I built on the ship for a situation just like this," said Tech proudly.**

**"Why didn't you use it when we chasing after Duck all through space?" said Ace.**

**Tech stammered at the question and activated his new machine, and just like he said they were transported to Acmetroplis. But, the sight before them was very disturbing. The whole city was a flaming ruin, even the Loonatics tower seemed to be in bad shape.**

**"Oh-man-I-never-seen-such-destruction-in-my-life. Unless-you-count-action-movies-but-since-its-not-what-are-we-gonna-do? That-egg-Black-Lightning-left-has-made-Duck-to-powerful!!!!" said Rev in panic**

**Slam grumbles, translation "What are we going to do?"**

**"I agree with Rev" said Ace, sighing "Duck has become a hazard to this city,"**

**Lexi didn't like where this was going and asked "What are you saying Ace?"**

**"We have to take Duck down,"**

* * *

**Meanwhile Duck seemed to be having the time of his life, a little destruction here, a little destruction there, it was a blast. But, it wasn't entirely the real Danger Duck's fault. Black Lightning's egg had hatched inside him, and that's what caused this insanity. Blitz Kreig had the right idea when removing the egg from Duck, but who knows what he would have done with so much power.**

**The red arua around Duck glowed brighter and hung tighter and tighter to his body as if it was afraid to let go. Duck's red eyes spotted the Loonatic's ship and waited for theteam to come out and greet him. The Loonatics came out flying on thier jetpacks, all except Rev, and flew towards Duck.**

**"Okay Duck you had you're fun" said Ace "but I liked the old you better,"**

**"Ha" said Duck " you couldn't stand the old me rabbit, so I wouldn't expect to stand my new form either,"**

**"Duck listen to us" said Lexi " we're a team,"**

**"I never had a team" said Duck "even if I did, I wouldn't care, everyone is just stepping stones on the way to truimph,"**

**"But-what-about-that-song-you-sang-about-us?" said Rev "if-you-never-cared-then-why-sing-about-us-at-all?"**

**Duck fell silent for a moment then said " My light side was being to friendly at the time, now only my dark side rules. The dark has completely taken control, finally I have what I always wanted,"**

**""What you always wanted" said Lexi "was to be a hero, to be recongized and respected as one of the team. You didn't want to become a villian who destroyed and got a bad rep for it. Black Lightning's egg has changed you from what you always fought to become, don't let your anger take control of your life,"**

**Those words that Lexi said struck Duck hard, greater than any weapon Tech could ever think up or invent. The red arua around Duck loosened it's grip and Duck started to fall towards the flaming ruins below, blacking out on the way down.**

* * *

**When Danger Duck reawakened he found himself staring into a bright light, and thought for a second that he was in heaven. But he changed his mind when he felt the cold metal surface beneath him. He didn't need to guess he was in Tech E. Coyote's lab, it was already obivous because of the technogoly in the room. He looked around some more to see that the room was empty.**

**"Hey where is everyone?" said Duck getting up and walking from the lab " Ace!... Lexi!... Slam!... Tech!...Rev!"**

**No matter which room he went to he just couldn't find any sign of his teammates, he started to fell very uncomfortable.**

**"This is sort of spooky" said Duck "what happened to my team?"**

**When Duck walked into the living room he saw a glowing red egg, sitting on the table. For a second Duck seemed attracted to the egg, and thought he heard it whisper "_Go back..Go back,"_**

**Duck stepped closer to the egg even though it kept whispering the same two words. Finally Danger picked up the egg, it was burning hot in his hands, but yet he didn't feel any pain.. Suddenly the whole background behind Duck disappeared into the darkness and red eyes approached Duck and the egg.**

**Duck turned around sensing what this thing was after and blasted it back to the dark ages. The red egg in Duck's hands suddenly glowed gold, and Danger Duck was blinded by the light.**

**After the sudden flash he was staring in the faces of his friends.**

**"Glad that you're back to normal Doc," said Ace with a smile.**

**"The city too," said Lexi.**

**"I'm not to sure" said Duck remembering the dream he had before waking up for real "I'm sorry for all the destruction I caused,"**

**"No sweat" said Tech " you just have to pay the electric bill the next time it comes in,"**

**The team laughed, everything seemed to be back to normal, or was it?**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Relations

**Ch.11: Unexpected Relations**

**Tomorrow, Duck was glad that all the bad thing's he did under the influence of the egg had been forgiven, and for the first time in his life he felt like one of the team. Duck stopped being a glory hog so much that Zadivia actually noticed him more and more, and that's saying something.**

**To really put everyone to a stun, Slam gave up his half of a pizza to Duck, and that made the team smile in delight. But, another surprise was about to come the Loonatics way, and boy, would it be a surprise!**

**Later that same day, a call sent from Zadivia saying that the Stomper had broken out of prison had the Loonatics rushing off to the city's rescue. It wasn't long until they spotted the Stomper stamping most of the buildings flat. When he saw the Loonatics he imedately went after them.**

**Ace fired his optic blasts and Lexi shot out a brain blast, but Stomper just put out his hand and deflected them both. Rev sped in trying to confuse Stomper, but Stomper sent the roadrunner flying, and then charged for Duck. Danger Duck was the whole reason he was behind bars in the first place.**

**Danger Duck threw a few power eggs to no effect, the Stomper kept charging. Before anyone could even blink a golden flame shot down from the sky, striking the Stomper's hand. Stomper screamed in pain, holding his hand and blowing on it, trying to make it cool off. Tech quickly trapped Stomper in his own 'Gel Cell' and looked to see who had just stopped the Stomper.**

**A gold dragon was flying in the sky, and seemed to be heading right toward them, it was. The dragon landed right in front of Duck saying "Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah thanks" said Duck "who are you?"**

**"Name's Triza" said the dragon " I'm your son,"**

**If the Loonatics had been drinking soda right about now, they probally all spit out in a jiffy. Did that dragon just say he was Danger Duck's son? Ace looked strangely at Duck.**

**"You've been dating a dragon?" he said.**

**"No way" said Duck "this has got to be misunderstanding, we're not even the same spieces,"**

**"But I am your son" claimed Triza " you remember your dream about the red egg, well you didn't know it, but I hatched from that egg. Since you were the one who hatched it, you're my offical father,"**

**Rev couldn't help it any longer, he had to laugh, soon enough he rolling on the ground in laughter. Who would ever guess that Danger Duck would have a son, and a dragon son for that matter. Duck eyed Rev menacilly and sighed.**

**"One great surprise deserves another" said Duck in a low tone " but I had had enough surprises to last me a lifetime,"**

**The surprises weren't gonna end for Duck just yet. Weeks passed and Triza had proved to be a true member of the Loonatics team. He had refused to wear a uniform, saying he did better work when he wasn't wieghed down by clothes. Just stating a fact, ever seen a dragon wear clothes I don't think so, they look good enough as is.**

**Duck by now, had tried to disprove the fact that Triza was his son. Tech had even run a DNA test on them both, but when the results came Triza was still Danger's son. Finally there came the day that no Loonatic would ever forget.**

**That day had started out like normal: Rev running his rounds, Tech in his lab, Ace and Lexi chit-chatting, Slam scarfing down everything in the refrigerator, but where was Duck and Triza?**

**Well for starters, Duck was walking through the streets and Triza was following him. Duck was getting kind of use to the fact that Triza was around, but wondered why on earth he had given birth to a dragon. Then the answer came, but it had more of an effect on Triza than anything else.**

**"Where are we going Dad?" asked Triza, flying near his father.**

**"Look how many times do I have to say it?" said Duck "I'm not your father, now leave me alone!"**

**Duck marched off, leaving Triza behind. Triza flew around, giving Duck some time to cool off when all of the sudden it happened. A scream pierced the air and Triza imedately flew over to help. However, when he got to where he thought the scream came from noone was there.**

**In a flash Triza was grabbed from behind, hand covering his mouth so he couldn't yell for help, and dragged into the darkness. Evil laughter filled the air. Wherever Duck was at this moment, he suddenly had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He imedately called Triza.**

**"Triza are you there?" he said.**

**No answer came. He tried agian and again, but got the same result. Something had happened to Triza, and as quick as flash Duck darted to Loonatic's tower.**

**Tech was busy working in his lab, he had been trying to figure out how on earth it was possible to have a dragon for a son, when Danger Duck suddenly burst into the room.**

**"Something's wrong" said Duck "Triza's not answering on the communicator, I think something's happened to him,"**

**Tech tried calling Triza a few times himself and recieved the same results as Duck. Quickly he tried to pinpiont the communicators signal, to his relief the signal was found. But, to his disfortune, the place where Triza was was where Duck had been kidnapped by Nightshade once before. If Nightshade was back, getting Triza would not be as easy as it looked.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Flight, Golden Light

**Ch.12: Dark Flight, Golden Light**

**In a matter of minutes the Loonatic's jet landed right outside the old prison. Danger Duck shivered at the memories of what Nightshade had done to him, and hoped Triza wasn't suffering the same fate.**

**Before the Loonatics arrived Triza's eyes were just starting to open. In front of him stood Nightshade, the black lizard-like woman's eyes were staring at Triza in interest. Triza didn't like the look she was giving him.**

**"Well" said Nightshade " I heard your Danger Duck's son. Triza is it? Oh don't worry how I know about you, your dad was once my prisoner in this very same place. You should have seen his face as he was dying, priceless,"**

**Triza was enraged at hearing how Nightshade totured his father and how he almost died because of her. Was she planning to do the same thing to him? Nightshade stepped closer to the chained dragon and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, digging her nails in deep. Triza yelled in pain and a blast was heard.**

**Nightshade turned her head around to see the Loonatics and they didn't seem happy to see her.**

**"Just in time" said Nightshade "but hold on I have to finish him first,"**

**Duck teleported in front of Nightshade and forced her claws away from Triza.**

**"Get your hands off my son!" he yelled. Triza was staring at Duck in amazement, did Danger finally admit that he was his father.**

**Nightshade backed off from where Duck was and watched as he released Triza. The other Loonatics quickly surrounded her, but she wasn't out of the picture yet.**

**"You think you got me cornered" said Nightshade turning into Triza " with a dragon's blood now flowing trough my viens I'm unstoppable!"**

**Nightshade flew up in the air heading straight for the prisons roof. Before she could crash though she shot power eggs from her hands and blew the roof to bits allowing her to escape scott free.**

**"Since Triza was born out of Duck's bloodline he must also inhertied Duck's powers" said Tech " if Nightshade has control of both Triza's and Duck's powers there's no telling what she can do,"**

**"Let's not stand around to find out" said Ace "we got to stop her,"**

**"But how?" said Lexi " she could be anywhere,"**

**"We'll go after her," said Duck with Triza standing by his side. The dragon's shoulder was still bleeding after how much Nightshade clawed him. The Loonatics stared at the duo in disbelief.**

**"Duck are you sure about this" said Ace "Nightshade is more dangerous than ever, you might not make it back alive,"**

**Duck nodded and said "It's a chance I have to take,"**

**"I going too so don't try to stop me," said Triza.**

**Ace nodded. Triza placed a claw on his father's shoulder and a golden light suddenly surrounded the duo. The light grew brighter and brighter, the Loonatics even had to shield their eyes. When the light vanished the sight before them was to amazing to even describe.**

**There stood Danger Duck glowing gold, his entire body was a bright golden color. Two horns pertruded from his head and he had grown a dragon tail. His hands were formed into claws and two golden wings sprouted from his back. The orange upside down triangle on his chest started to flash white and his eyes turned a piercing shade of blue.**

**"Me and Triza are now one" said Duck " Nightshade better watch out cause she's about to be beat,"**

**With that Danger Duck/Triza flew out the opening Nightshade had created and prepared themselves for what could be the most important battle of thier lives.**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle in The Skies

**Ch.13: Battle In The Skies**

**Nightshade laughed as she flew through the skies in her newly obtained dragon form. With Danger Duck's and Triza's powers it didn't seem like anything could stop her, that is until Danger Duck decided to drop in.**

**"Come to ruin my fun?" asked Nightshade then she noticed Duck was flying " so you can fly now?"**

**"Me and Triza have fused together" said Duck proudly "and we will beat you,"**

**"You really think you can beat me" said Nightshade " fire your heart out, I have you and your son's powers, let's just see who can handle them better,"**

**With that Nightshade disappeared, reappearing just behind Duck and blasted him with his own attack. Duck felt the full sting of her blow and started to fly away, but Nightshade was quicker and sliced at him with her claws. One by one the blows came and Duck was feeling them full force.**

**"Teleport and use dragon breath," whispered Triza from inside Duck's mind.**

**Duck took the advice and teleported away from Nightshade, reappearing some distance behind her and shot out a sheet hot white flame. Nightshade felt the full sting of the flame and screamed in pain. All of a sudden she started to transform, question was, what was she transforming to?**

**The answer that came made Duck's eyes widen in surprise. Nightshade had turned into a huge black dragon with seven heads. A crown was placed on each of the heads, they each had two horns and piercing red eyes. The tail was super-long, it covered up about a third of the night sky.**

**Down on the ground the rest of the Loonatics were watching the fight between Duck and Nightshade, and when they saw what Nightshade had transformed into made them all worried.**

**"Whoa!" said Ace "that's the biggest lizard I've ever seen,"**

**"If you mean that seven-headed dragon in the sky then I agree," said Lexi.**

**Tech was shaking his head in a frustrated state saying "That dragon has enough power to destroy the entire planet, we have to find some way to stop it,"**

**"Why-don't -you-just-ask-one-of-it's-seven-heads-and-see-if-it-wants-to-take-a-coffee-break-then!!!" said Rev in panic.**

**"I hate to say it" said Ace looking at the sky, which now seemed more dark than ever "but it's all up to Duck and Triza now,"**

**Back in the air Duck/Triza was trying to figure out how to beat Nightshade once and for all. Here's how the converstation went:**

**"Well what do we do now?" asked Duck, he and Triza were discussing this in his mind.**

**"She has to have some sort of weakspot" said Triza thinking, then beamed "I have an idea, but it'll be risky,"**

**"Well what is it?" said Duck.**

**"We have to fly inside that dragon's mouth and attack from within," said Triza.**

**"Are you kidding me" said Duck "I'm not becoming anybody's lunch,"**

**"Dad, trust me," said Triza.**

**Finally giving up on Triza's behalf Duck flew into one of the seven mouths of the black dragon. The Loonatics were shocked from down below, but Nightshade herself looked pleased and started to destroy the city.**


	14. Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

**Ch.14: Saying Goodbye**

**"I can't believe you actaully talked me into doing this," said Duck as he and Triza floated downward into Nightshade's stomach.**

**"It'll work" said Triza "just trust me,"**

**"Have no choice but to trust you" said Duck "we're still stuck together! How much farther do we have to go down here anyway?"**

**"I'll let you know" said Triza "just follow my lead. I only hope the others can keep Nightshade busy enough for us to get there,"**

**On the outside of Nightshade's new dragon form the Loonatic's were doing their best to stop her from tearing up the entire city. Rev tried to confuse the heads with his speed, but another of the seven heads would snap at him trying to swallow him whole.**

**Tech tried every invention he had ever invented againist Nightshade's dragon form, but nothing seemed to work. Ace's eye beams weren't doing to good either they kept reflecting off the creature's scales. Lexi was having just as much bad luck as Ace.**

**Slam's tornado attacks also proved to be useless, Nightshade was just to strong now that she had gained dragon blood. Duck/Triza were the Loonatic's and Acmetropolis's only hope right now.**

**Suddenly, all seven of the dragon heads screeched in pain. Thier roars were so loud that everybody in a hundred mile radius had to cover thier ears to block out the dragon's scream.**

**"Ah!" yelled Ace trying to block his ears " who turned the radio on to extra loud!**

**The screeching slowly lowered in volume as Nightshade's dragon form came plummetting to the earth below. Duck and Triza, no longer in thier fused form got out the dragon's mouth just before it reverted back to Nightshade. The police arrived and took Nightshade back to jail, she would stuck in thier for a long time to come.**

**Slowly Duck looked over at Triza who by now was flying in the sky.**

**"We couldn't have done it without you son" said Duck "I'm glad you dropped by,"**

**"Me to Dad " said Triza.**

**"Whoa, hold on a second " said Ace in surprise "you're leaving?"**

**"Yeah" said Triza " I'm going to go visit my mom, I'll probally be back soon,"**

**"Who's your mom?" asked Lexi.**

**"You met her," said Triza mysteriously and flew off. When he did Tech had figured out who Triza's mom was, and boy he didn't look to thrilled about it. Looking at Duck he said...**

**"Better choose your girlfriends more carefully Duck, dating can be more dangerous than fighting crime,"**

**"Tell me about it," said Duck and with that the Loonatic's headed home, proud that the insatiny had finally died down at last.**


End file.
